Prior art systems provide lights on switches which are lit when the switch has been activated. Such systems allow a user to be sure that the switch has been activated, i.e. they confirm that the command was requested. These switches are provided on the dashboard of marine vehicles.
These prior art systems do not enable communication between the marine vehicle and its steering wheel nor do they allow to confirm the actual status of a subsystem subsequently to the request of the command.